


Into Among Us

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, F/M, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Other, Spider-Gang plays Among Us characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: Miles and the others are in a game challenge called Among Us, each others are crewmates, but two or three are gonna be imposters in a group.Frameups, ventings, and sabotagings are imposters' tasks, while the crewmates' task are fixing and navigating.Who's gonna be out of the group? Who is the impostor in any rounds?
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peni Parker & Peter B. Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker & Peter Porker & Gwen Stacy, Spidergang/Original Characters
Kudos: 5





	1. Level 1: Polus

Shhhhhhh...

Round 1: Polus

The Crewmates: Miles Morales-Red, Peni Parker-Purple, Peter B. Parker-Blue, Spider Noir-Black, Spider Ham-Orange, Stanley Morales-Lime Green, Jenna Fern-Morales-Cyan, and May Parker-Green, and Gwen Stacy-Pink (One of them is the imposter)

At the emergency meeting room...

"We're in Among Us challenge, we're in an emergency meeting. We got tasks to do around the Polus, be sure you surround yourself from the imposter. One of us is up to no good, but we don't know who. Time to split up and be on task." said May.

The Spiderman crewmates began to exit the emergency meeting, Jenna spots a security camera. "Hey guys, there's a security camera looking at us." said Jenna. "Yeah, it can literally show who's on camera." said Stanley before he makes a silly face. The crewmates say hello to the security camera, except Gwen who separates herself in private.

"OK, guys. Let's do our tasks and let's make funny faces later." said Miles.

"Hey guys, where's Gwen?" said Spider Ham. "I think she's going to do her own task alone." said Miles. "I don't know." said Peni.

Gwen finds a hole outside in the corner of the building, she looks around to check nobody's around her. Gwen jumps into the hole, venting.


	2. Level 1: Polus Part 2

Miles and Peni goes to the electrical room to fix the wirings, Peni looks around to see if there's an imposter is around but they are clear. Miles fixes the wiring, while Peni guard. Spider Ham comes by.

The lights went off, the crewmates were scared. A mysterious figure (Gwen) comes out of the vent, she attacks Spider Ham before going back to the vent. Miles immediately fixed the lights, they were back on. They saw Spider Ham 'dead'.

"Oh no!" shouted Peni, shocked. "Peni?!" said Miles, thinking that Peni is the imposter. "No, Miles, it's not me. I swear." said Peni. Miles alerts a body report.

At the meeting room...

"Where?" asked Spider Noir.

"Where?" asked Gwen.

"At the electrical room." said Miles.

"Who's sus?" asked Peter B Parker.

"I think it was Jenna." said Gwen.

"I wasn't there, I was on filling up the gasoline." said Jenna.

"Yeah, so she's clear." said Spider Noir.

"Thank you." said Jenna. "I think it was Peni." said Miles.

"It was not me, I didn't harm Spider Ham." said Peni.

"It's not Peni, it was Gwen." said the 'Ghost' of Peter Porker.

"Miles, I don't think Peni won't do that." said Jenna.

"It's gotta be Peni." said Gwen.

"Gwen!" shouted Jenna, shocked.

"I vote Peni." said Spider Noir.

"It wasn't me, I can explain." said Peni, worried and scared.

Voting Time:

Miles voted Peni.

Gwen voted Peni.

Jenna voted Gwen.

Spider Noir voted Peni.

Peter B. Parker voted Peni.

May voted Skip.

SP//DR voted Gwen.

Peter Porker's 'ghost' becomes nervous.

Stanley voted skip.

As the voting ends: 4 people voted Peni, 2 people voted Gwen, and 2 people voted Skipping.

Peni is thrown into the water, out of the Polus. She raised her both of her opened hands up.

_ **Peni Parker was not the Imposter, one imposter(s) remain.** _

"So, it wasn't Peni." said Peter B. Parker. "I told y'all she didn't do it. Now, y'all cost her life." said Jenna. "Well, Jenna, you were right. Maybe we gone too far on Peni, we're sorry, Peni." said Miles. "Deeply sorry." said Gwen, pretending to be remorseful and she looks at the security camera with a smirk on her face. "Let's move along, guys." said Miles. The crewmates spread out to their tasks.


	3. Polus Part 3

** After they voted Peni out of the Polus by mistake, they continue to work on their tasks. **

Peter B. Parker and Spider Noir work on placing crystals, fossils, and leaf rocks in the right boxes. Miles and May were at the security room, keeping an eye on the rooms. "I'll be right back, I gotta go some water." said May. "OK, I'll stay right there." said Miles.

May leaves to go get some water, while Miles stays to keep an eye on any room in the cameras.

May goes outside, she caught Gwen coming out of the hole (vent).

"Gwen?!" said May. "Hello." said Gwen. "You're the imposter, I'm gonna tell Miles." said May. "Oh no, you won't." said Gwen.

Gwen attacks May, she goes into the hole.

Miles watches the crewmates doing their tasks, he almost sees Gwen going into the hole. "What the hell?" said Miles.

Miles tries to see who vented, but he hears the rubbles falling from the hole.

Miles turned his head, he sees Gwen behind him. He gasped with a startling tone.

"Miles, stay calm. That was a door." said Gwen. "The door doesn't close like that, you're... you're the imposter!" said Miles. "I can explain, I came to the-." said Gwen. "Stay away from me, it was you! You're the imposter." shouted Miles, scared before he runs off.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be busted." said Gwen.

Miles runs outside, leaving the security. He looks back, seeing Gwen coming toward him. He sees the doors closing, he jumps through the gap of the closing doors, and he made it to the meeting room and is shocked to see Aunt May's 'body'. He pressed the button, alerting the emergency meeting.

"What the what?" said Stanley.

"What is it, Miles?" said Peter B.

"It was Gwen, she's the imposter." Said Miles.

"What?" said Spider Noir and Peter B, shocked. 

"I knew it!" said Jenna.

"It was Stanley, he was coming to you." said Gwen.

"I wasn't there, you're accusing me now?" said Stanley.

"Stanley was with me and Peter B. Parker, Gwen. It was you, girl." said Jenna.

"She was right behind me, I was at the security. She almost tried to harm me after she harmed Miss May." said Miles.

The crewmates gasped.

"Miles, I can explain." said Gwen.

"Any last words, Gwen?" said Peter B.

Gwen looked at the crewmates glaring at her, she becomes guilty.

"I'm sorry, everyone. It was me, I'm the imposter who attacked Peter Porker and May, and even framed Peni for the attack." said Gwen.

"I knew that look, I knew it." said Miles.

The 'ghosts' of Spider Ham and May were glad that the crewmates knew the imposter.

Voting:

Miles voted Gwen.

Jenna voted Gwen.

Peter B Parker voted Gwen.

SP//DR voted Gwen.

Stanley voted Gwen.

Spider Noir voted Gwen.

As the voting ends: All crewmates voted Gwen.

Gwen is thrown out of the Polus and into the water, she raised both of her thumbs-up before sinking.

**_ Gwen Stacy was the imposter, zero imposter(s) remain. _ **

**Winning Victory: The Crewmates**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That happened to me when I was in a security room in the Skeld, I saw the orange player right me behind after he vented. I ran, I was so lucky that I didn't get killed because I knew he was gonna be busted. Everyone voted the orange player and he or she was the imposter and we all won.


End file.
